


Onions

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [15]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Domestic Violence, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: If Madelyn were her mom she'd cry too.





	Onions

The kitchen reeks of bleach, onions, sweat, and candy. Madelyn watches her mom chop onions, tears in her eyes.

She's not sure whether it's because of the onions or the black eye or the children screaming all around her that is the cause of her mom's tears. One hand gently rests on her ever-growing bump.

Madelyn thinks if she were her' she'd cry too. All those hopes and dreams she must have had were gone. What was she left with? A husband who didn't love her who used as a punching bag, more children than she could cope with whose bellies were never full.

The red dress she wore was old and fading as her youth had; stuck in a prison she had help carve for herself. Madelyn wonders as she watches her slice through the onion what she's thinking about? 

Remembering the teenage days lying in a field with the sun on her face or maybe she's imagining walking out the door, never coming back. Daydreaming of a handsome hero to come save her from all of this mess and chaos. 

Maybe she thinks of nothing Madelyn ponders perhaps her head is as empty as her soul.


End file.
